ouatsandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma Swan (Season Seven)
Emma Swan, also known as the Savior, formerly as the Dark One or Dark Swan, briefly as Princess Leia and alternatively as Princess Emma, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the first episode of the first season. She is portrayed by guest star Jennifer Morrison. History After Fourth Curse Many years after the Final Battle, Emma has her happy ending with Hook. At some point in time after this, Henry gives her an ordinary fountain pen to remember him by. One day whilst on patrol, Emma witnesses a portal open. She immediately calls Hook, Regina, and Mr. Gold, who arrive along with Zelena and Belle French. They all prepare for what's coming and are surprised to see a young woman, Tiana, panicking as she exits the portal. Emma asks Tiana who she is and why she's in Storybrooke. Tiana tells Emma that she was fleeing Witch Hazel, who was driving people out of the Enchanted Forest. Worried about Henry, who has just left Storybrooke for the Enchanted Forest, Emma notices that the portal is still open and jumps in instinctively, Hook and Regina following. After jumping into the portal, Emma is relieved to find that she still has Henry's fountain pen. Emma casts a tracking spell on it and tracks him down to the Royal Castle, where Henry is hiding from Witch Hazel. Moments after, Regina and Hook arrive there and join Emma and Henry. Emma asks Henry if he wants to go back home and avoid the threat of Witch Hazel, but Henry refuses, telling Emma that his journey is necessary for his "character development". Emma smiles and tells Henry that she is proud of him. Emma and Regina cast protection spells around the castle as they try to figure out what they're going to do next. Henry tells them that he thinks he's ready and that everyone else can return to their normal lives back in Storybrooke. Emma tells Henry that their lives will never be normal as long as he's not with them. Henry reassures Emma that he can take care of himself. Just then, the protection spell breaks, and Witch Hazel enters the room cackling. Emma tells Regina and Hook to take Henry and run into the forest while she holds Hazel back. Emma begins duelling Witch Hazel. However, to Regina's horror, Witch Hazel overpowers Emma and kills her. During Fifth Curse After Henry is cursed, he loses his memories of Emma. However, one day in Storybrooke Heights, Henry learns that Mr. Gold recently reunited with Belle, triggering a small memory of Emma when she was still alive. However, Henry shakes it off, claiming that he had a short hallucination. Henry's memories of Emma are triggered by a pot of roses Officer Killian is leaving at his memorial to her. Suddenly, Henry believes more in the presence of a dark curse and tells Killian that he might just remember who Emma is. Unbeknownst to Henry, Emma is standing in the shadows, smiling as Henry excitedly gives Killian this news. Lucy sees Emma and points her out to Henry, saying that Emma is his mother. However, Henry rejects this claim, saying that his mother is dead and that the woman he remembers is not his mother, but Killian's wife. After Fifth Curse After Zelena breaks the Fifth Curse, Emma is able to reunite with Henry and Killian in her ghost form. After catching up, Emma reveals to them that Ellen Belfrey has cast a Revision Curse which is going to change everyone's stories - forever. This matches up with the information that Anna and Merida had given Henry before the curse was cast, when they were in the Enchanted Forest. Emma then tells Henry that she's proud of what he's become, and asks him to write her a happy ending, feeling that she can now move on to Mount Olympus. Smiling, Regina conjures an empty book and quill for Henry, and as Emma says goodbye, Henry writes her a happy ending and she goes to the better place. Trivia Appearances Category:Season Seven Characters-2 Category:Characters-2 Category:Female Characters-2 Category:Enchanted Forest Characters-2 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ghosts